


The Wait

by Saud



Series: Hannigram [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Child Murder, Dirty Talk, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saud/pseuds/Saud
Summary: Jack Crawford invites both Will and Hannibal to work on a case. He has to leave to take a phone call from his wife. This is what Hannibal and Will get up to while they wait for him to get back.





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the second chapter of another one of my Hannibal fics, _Unconventional Therapy_ but I felt it din't fit there so I made it its own fic.

Will stalked out from under the white plastic sheet that was draped across the door to a room of horrors. Three corpses lay inside that room; a mother, a father, and a daughter.

"The killer came through the back door," Will announced as he tugged the latex gloves off his hands. Jack and Hannibal were standing next to each other, about a foot between them. He looked to Jack as he bent to remove the blue shoe-coverings from his feet. "The father was chopping onions on the counter top, but he didn't use the knife to defend himself. He knew the killer. He didn't see it coming. He didn't even think to look for a gun. The killer shot him in the chest. The wife was washing dishes when it happened. She tried to run. She didn't make it to the living room. He caught her by her hair and threw her face-down to the floor, then he turned her over and shot her in the face. After shooting her, he went back to the husband. The husband was already dead, but he shot him in the face too. The child was crying, trying to disentangle herself from her highchair. She knocked it over as he approached her. He picked her up and held her. Then he smothered her with his bare hands. This was personal," Will said, then his eyes flitted to Hannibal on Jack's right "A crime of passion." He turned his gaze back to Jack, "Yet he didn't kill the son."

"The son was upstairs calling 9-1-1," Jack pointed out.

"If he'd wanted to, he would have killed him," Will insisted, "He only wanted to kill the couple and their daughter. I think the wife was having an affair with him."

"Then why kill the kid?" Jack asked.

"Maybe she was his," Will posited.

"Why would he kill his own kid?"

"Perhaps he couldn't bare the thought of another man raising his child. Perhaps it made him feel impotent," Hannibal interjected.

Just then Jack's phone chimed. He pulled it from his pocket and glanced down at the screen.

"My wife," he said, "I should take it."

"By all means," Hannibal replied, gesturing towards the front door.

A moment after the door shut behind Jack, Hannibal took a step towards Will.

"Tell me, Will," he began, he eyes not narrowing so much as drifting closer to closed, "Why are you almost always just a little bit hard when you come out of a crime scene? What about what you see does that to you?" Wills mouth dropped open, his lips parting only slightly. Was he hard? No, not this time. Usually he was, but not this time. Never when there was a child. He felt a fierce nature to protect children and animals. He didn't enjoy reimagining murders if they involved the killing of an innocent child or a helpless animal.

But he had to admit that otherwise he was usually just a little bit hard leaving a crime scene.

"I have to put myself into the mind of the killer," Will answered, "Part of that is feeling their pleasure, the righteous fury that pulses through them." They both knew that was a lie. The truth was that Will just liked reimagining murders a bit too much.

"Perhaps the better question," Hannibal continues, "is 'Why does Jack not notice?' We must consider the possibility that he chooses not to notice because if he admits to himself what he sees he'll be forced to confront himself, to consider what must be so twisted inside you that you glean pleasure from violent murder, and ask himself if he too is twisted for enabling your depravity. I wonder," Hannibal took another step towards him, "How hard would you have to be for him to notice?"

Will took slow steps towards Hannibal, stopping deliberately short of touching him. He leaned in close to Hannibal's ear.

"Wouldn't you just  _love_  to find out?" Will asked in that harsh, almost mocking tone of his. 

Hannibal hummed softly, almost too softly for Will to hear. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

They stood that way for a moment. So close they could feel the air from each others' breaths, but not touching.

"It would be an interesting experiment," Hannibal said so long after Will had spoken that at first Will didn't know what he was referring to.

"It would be," Will agreed when he finally remembered. Then he grabbed Hannibal's hips and pulled them to his own.

Hannibal lost his balance and fell into Will, his breathing just a little ragged.

"I wonder; how long can you keep  _yourself_  from getting hard, Doctor?" He pressed his nails into Hannibal's hips before letting him go completely.

"I must say that you are a test to my resolve," Hannibal replied, putting his hands on Will's shoulders to help regain his footing.

Just then they heard the doorknob turn and jumped apart like two electromagnets of the same charge that had just been turned on.

"Okay, we can go now," Jack said, barely even looking at them before going back out the door. Apparently the answer to Hannibal's last question was "very".


End file.
